poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The final leg of the Race
This is how the scene of the final leg of the race goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. (The screen shows the digital world map and the race course from Mexico to New York City.) Brent Musburger: This one's all about speed and the willingness to give it all. First to cut the ribbon in New York takes home the trophy and the glory. (The camera then shows a montage of the flag person waving the flag for different racers at different times. The first one is Ripslinger.) Announcer: Ya! (While Brent is talking, Ripslinger takes off.) Brent Musburger: And we're off as the first flyers take to the air. (Then the flag person waves the flag for Ned, Zed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Then the screen shows El Chupacabra and Rochelle talking to each other as they wait for the flag person to wave the flag.) El Chupacabra: I will wait for you at the finish line, hermosa. Rochelle: No, no, no. I will be waiting for you. (Rochelle and El Chu then speak French and Spanish before El Chu purrs.) Announcer: (waving the flag) Ya! (El Chu and Rochelle then make kisses as they take off. Then a montage of many of the other racers shows, before showing Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes waiting at the start line during a time penalty that they received.) Brent Musburger: The rest of the field is now off and running. And though Crophopper and his friends did not complete the previous leg, race officials ruled his radio had been tampered with and the Tri-Crusader was shot down. So they'll be allowed to compete. But with a severe time penalty. Sharky: Okay, this is it! Mucker: We're gonna show the world what we can do! Willy: Air Seas, ready! Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: Ready! Blue Twilight Streak? Thomas: Yes! Twilight Sparkle: Ready! Love in Shining Armor? Shining Armor: Affirmative, Twily! Princess Cadance: Rodger! Skare Bullet? Skarloey: Aye-Aye! Saddlewing? Percy: Ready for flight! Pinker? Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Tramway Speed? Toby: Check! Zap Apple? Applejack: Ready and set! Duel Banker? Edward: Engine's full throttle! Butterfly #1? Fluttershy: Double check! Red Streak? James: Speeding on! Jewel Jetstream? Rarity: Check! Spike: Double check! Emerald Streaker? Emily: Propellers spinning! Flying Green? Henry: Ready and steady! Gallant Flyer? Rheneas: Speed, check! Express Flight? Gordon: Engines ready! Supersonic Rainbow? Rainbow Dash: Full speed ahead! Samurai Ninja of Night? Hiro: Ready! Chainsaw? Bash: All set! Dash: And ready to go! Ferdinand: That's right. Jokester Jockey? Charlie: Wings, check! Cuban Zebra? Victor: Ready! Zecora: All set and ready for speed like a jet! Kevin: All set and steady! Blue Falcon? Sir Handel: I am ready! Zippin' Stuart? Peter Sam: The engine is ready! Rusty Missile? Rusty: Engines, ready! Rockin' Flyer? Duncan: Plane is ready to rock and roll! Irish Racer? Luke: Check! Tri-Crusader? Apple Bloom: Navigation? Check! Sweetie Belle: Propellers? Check! Scootaloo: Wings? Check! Kingwing? Stephen: I am ready! Turbo Wings? T.C.: We're ready! Hugs: Check! Orange Banker? Buzz: These wings are okay! Purple Comet? J.J.: Ready! Wind Sock? Socky: Yes and ready to fly! Flying Skunk? Skunky: All ready! Western Speed? Steamy: Wings? Check! Evan: Propellers? Check! Puffy: Landing gear? Check! Shai-Shay: Controls? Check! Rattlesnake Jake: All set! Diesel Speeder? 1206: Yeah! Gold Rust? Steam Grindor: Here we go! Steam Mech: This is it! Mucker: This is gonna be epic! Steam Claw D: Yeah! Steam Driller: Propellers spinning! Steam Sweeper: Lights ready! Steam Excavator: All set! Planet Shuttle? Zip: Shooters? Ready! Dazzlen: Yeah! Dusten: Set and ready! Gustis: OK! We're on it! Rings: Flight control? Check! Uray: We're ready! Tune: All ready! Shiver: All set. Littlest Pet Jet? Blythe Baxter: All systems are go here! Pets: We're ready for takeoff! Everyone: Let's win this race! (Meanwhile, the crowd is doing a countdown of the penalty in Spanish.) Crowd: ...siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, cero! (The time goes to zero, and Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others take off. Before long, they are catching up with the rest of the racers.) Brent Musburger: I've never seen someone come back from this far behind. It's gonna take both horsepower and willpower to even have a chance. (As the other racers fly high up in the sky, Dusty and our heroes fly through a canyon and overtake Miguel, Arturo, Tsubasa and Van Der Bird. Meanwhile, Bulldog overtakes Ishani and spots Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others flying below them over the desert.) Bulldog: Good show, Dusty! Thomas: Thanks, Bulldog! T.C.: Yeah, he really needs that! (As Dusty and our heroes go faster and faster, they overtake Ishani, Bulldog, El Chupacabra and Rochelle. Before long, they caught up with Ripslinger, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Ned and Zed.) Category:Scenes Category:Stuingtion